


What Needs To Be Done

by magicalyoyo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalyoyo/pseuds/magicalyoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Papillon's true goal for acquiring the miraculouses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Needs To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Aka, why Adrien always wears the same outfit. 
> 
> Ye olde crackfic. Part of an exchange with a friend, who requested Adrien and bad fashion sense based on a previous conversation.

Adrien's sense of style was best described in terms of quantity, not quality. He had a lot of it; no one would dispute that. However, he was decidedly lacking in good fashion sense.

"Dude." Nino stood gaping at the contents of Adrien's closet.

"What?"

"Just... Dude. I knew you liked that shirt, but. Man."

Fifteen identical t-shirts hung neatly from the rail, followed by fifteen white dress shirts. Nino pulled open a drawer - sure enough, several pairs of immaculately folded jeans lay inside.

Adrien laughed sheepishly, running a hand through his blond hair. "Ah, yeah, my dad said I hurt civilians when I dress myself, and so I can either let Nathalie pick my outfit every morning or... uh, this." He gestured vaguely towards the clothes before casting a sly grin towards his friend.

"I do have some of my own stuff though... My dad doesn't know about it." Adrien dove under his bed, and after a crash and yelp, emerged again. He was dragging a large plastic bin from the hidden depths. Nino watched him pull the lid off, revealing...

Ouch. He fought the urge to avert his eyes from the assault on his senses.

A riot of colors and patterns fought for dominance, gingham clashing with stripes and dots and paisley, all present in every colors imaginable. The model dove into the jumble, eventually emerging with a plaid shirt in shades of green, ranging from lime to forest, and a pair of black-dotted capris. He quickly changed and struck a pose for Nino.

"It's a tribute to Chat Noir and Ladybug. See?"

"Uh. Yeah, I can see." Nino's eyes began to water as he struggled to focus on his friend.

"It's a bit more subtle than I usually like, but... It just works, y'know?"

* * *

 

Gabriel Agreste slowly climbed the stone steps leading to his secret room in the abandoned church tower.

"Nooroo, transform me."

Papillon, the man who struck fear into the heart of Paris, removed a locket from his suit pocket and opened it, revealing a photo of a smiling blonde woman, her green eyes bright and joyful. He knew he would never see her again - after three years, that had become quite clear. His wife, his inspiration, the woman of impeccable grace and style.

I owe it to her memory, he told himself. Whatever he has to do... If this city has to burn to the ground... So be it. For her sake.

Adrien will learn color coordination if Gabriel needs the power of a god to teach him.


End file.
